


Cookie Monster

by HeadFullOfFantasy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Nines can't sleep, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a hint of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfFantasy/pseuds/HeadFullOfFantasy
Summary: Nines can't sleep, but a good book, Cookies and a sleepy Detective in his arms seem to help.Just some short pure fluff for the soul if anyone needs some.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schreibmaschine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/gifts).



> This has originally been posted on tumblr as a gift to the dear Schreibmaschine, so I will gift it here as well! Nothing spectacular and it's really short, but if anyone is in the need of some small fluff, here you go.

Gavin was a light sleeper. It came from his attentiveness as a Detective as well as keeping an ear on his cat that oftentimes loved to push something off the counter in the middle of the night. Maybe his insomnia or nightmares were also a reason for waking up so many times from his sleep. But that had gotten consistently better since Nines was sleeping next to him, holding him close through the night, calming the Detective with his pure presence alone.

When he woke up this time, he first thought that Spots had thrown around one of his toys again. But then the sound appeared again and even a third time. It reminded him of dishes clattering in a weird metallic way.

Grunting a little annoyed, Gavin got up from where he had been tucked under the blanket, only now realising that Nines wasn’t lying next to him. The place was still warm though, he couldn’t be far. Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, the Detective stood up from the bed and walked over to the door, left open ajar. The sight in the living room immediately warmed his heart and made him forget that he had been woken up from his well-deserved rest.

Nines was sitting on the couch, a book in one hand, the other tangled in a spotted fur ball on his lap. Spots had conquered the android’s legs and laid there like a donut while contently purring as those big hands petted over his back and head. Next to Nines stood a small metallic box filled with cookies. The android hadn’t noticed him yet and Gavi watched as his boyfriend mindlessly reached over to take a new one, causing the cookie tin to skid over the table surface. As the two metallic surfaces clicked together, a faint but annoying sound disrupted the silence.

“Hey, cookie monster.” Gavin smiled at his partner jumping in his seat, startled from the sudden voice. The Detective pushed back his hair with one hand and tucked the blanket closer around him as he walked over.

“Gavin. You scared me.” Nines visibly relaxed as his boyfriend sat down in front of him and a small smile appeared on his lips.

“Never thought I could scare _you_ , the best android ever made.” A smirk lingered in his words before he skidded closer. “Why are you here?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” the android sighed and laid down his book on the little table. “Deviancy has its perks, but … it definitely has its downsides too.”

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Nines shook his head. “No. Just too much in my head. Couldn’t fall asleep and I didn’t want to wake you. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Gavin murmured as he leaned in to press a small kiss on Nines’ lips. The android’s ruffled bed hair made him look even cuter and something fluttered in the Detective’s chest while pushing a lock out of the other’s forehead. “I see you found company.”

They both looked down on the android’s lap where Spots slowly unfurled, the grey blob of fur coming to life.

“Yes, he still was awake as well.” As Nines said that, the cat stretched its limbs before jumping off his companion’s lap and onto the ground.

“What’s with the cookies? Since when do you need to eat?” Gavin questioned with a nod towards the little box while taking his cat’s place. He sneaked his way under Nines’ arms and laid down on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I don’t, but … I simply felt a craving to have some. I really enjoy the taste and it was soothing to nibble on them.”

A gentle chuckle came from the Detective’s throat as he wrapped the blanket around both of them. Nines automatically slung his arms around the man’s torso, drawing gentle pattern on his boyfriend’s back and arm with his thumbs.

“Deviancy made you into the goddamn cookie monster, I can’t believe it,” Gavin laughed. He nuzzled his cheek against his partner’s chest to get comfortable in his arms. The heaviness of sleep hadn’t left his head yet.

“I believe you have to explain to me what that is.”

“I will,” the Detective mumbled into the fabric of his partner’s shirt, “but tomorrow.”

There was a pair of lips pressing a quick kiss to his hair.

“If you’re tired, then I can-“

“No, tin can, I’m fine. I will stay here. You’re pretty comfy.”

“Alright,” Nines mumbled against his head, “thank you.”

The android switched off the light on the little side table and slid a bit down into a more pleasant position, the sleepy Detective still in his arms. As Gavin heard something metal click again, he suppressed a laugh.

“No more cookies, Nines. I swear to god, if I find crumbs in my hair tomorrow …”

“Okay okay.” A smirk mixed itself into Nines’ words as he pulled up the blanket over Gavin’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. “Good night, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and comfy everyone! <3 Remember to eat some cookies


End file.
